1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to photoelectric technologies and, particularly, to a photoelectric coupling module.
2. Description of Related Art
Photoelectric coupling modules generally include a substrate, a photoelectric unit, and a lens module. The photoelectric unit is positioned on and electrically connected to the substrate. The lens module is supported on the substrate, covering the photoelectric unit, and includes lenses aligned with the photoelectric unit. If the photoelectric unit is not aligned with the lenses of the lens module, an optical usage efficiency of the photoelectric coupling module is decreased.
Therefore, it is desirable to provide a photoelectric coupling module that can overcome the limitations described.